


you'll come back when it's over (no need to say goodbye)

by rakketyrivertam



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fix-It, Gen, Reformatting (Transformers), Reunions, Seeker Trines, suicide ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: Cyclonus and Scourge corner Starscream in an abandoned alleyway.
Relationships: Cyclonus & Scourge & Starscream, Skywarp & Starscream & Thundercracker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	you'll come back when it's over (no need to say goodbye)

**Author's Note:**

> Because honestly, Starscream, that was colder than the ice that entombed your best friend for nine million years.

_I'll come back for you_, he'd said over their trine bond. _I just need to cement my place as leader, and that means not handing out special treatment yet, but I'll come back for you_.

_He'll come back for us_, Skywarp said, holding onto that one thought as they drifted aimlessly through space.

_Not before something else finds us_, Thundercracker sniped.

Of the two of them, Thundercracker was right.

Then they were no more. Thundercracker and Skywarp laid down and died and Scourge and Cyclonus took their place.

On Cybertron, Starscream stumbled as his spark tried to tear itself apart. The trine bond was gone. He screamed and he tore things apart and he wept.

Then he stood up and went on with his plans for the coronation. It was all he had left, after all.

Honestly, when Galvatron killed him, it was a relief.

Floating in the Allspark between lives was everything he remembered and more. He was free, he was... nowhere near whole.

And then, as always, Primus kicked him out.

He had just gotten used to the whole "not a ghost anymore" thing when Galvatron's first and second officers cornered him in an alley.

"What do you want?" he snarled.

"We came back for you," Cyclonus said.

Starscream's optics cycled wide, and then he threw himself on the ground and started screaming.

Scourge facepalmed and strode to his side. "Starscream," he said, kneeling down. "We're not here to kill you or to hurt you."

Starscream stopped screaming, panting for breath. "You're... not?" he asked.

Scourge shook his head.

Cyclonus sighed and knelt down beside the other two. "We came back for you," he said softly, "because you couldn't come back for us."

Starscream gaped, blinking in shock.

Scourge nodded. "Unicron reformatted Megatron into Galvatron, and he reformatted us," he pointed between them, "into this."

Starscream looked between them, first at Cyclonus, then Scourge, then Cyclonus again. "Thun...dercracker?"

Cyclonus shook his head.

"Skywarp?!"

Cyclonus nodded.

Starscream looked between them again. _Reformatted_..., he thought.

"We're not the same," Scourge said. "But we still missed you."

Fluid welled up in Starscream's optics. "Thundercracker. _Scourge_," he said, touching Scourge's face. He looked over to the other Decepticon. "Cyclonus."

He wept.

And his trine held him.


End file.
